Money
by Diian Kou R
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que serías capaz de hacer por el dinero?, ¿vender tus cosas, tus muebles, tu casa….tu dignidad? ¿Venderías tu cuerpo al mejor postor?
1. Chapter 1

_***Declaimer 1: **__Los nombres de los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva creación de doña Naoko Takeuchi._

_*__**Declaimer 2: **__Esta historia es completamente obra de mi cabeza loca para la cual me basé en una que otra película o teleserie o la vida real o en mis maquiavélicos pensamientos. Si se asemeja a la vida personal de algún lector es sólo mera coincidencia._

"_**MONEY"**_

_**Prólogo**_

¿Qué es lo que serías capaz de hacer por el dinero?, ¿vender tus cosas, tus muebles, tu casa….tu dignidad? ¿Venderías tu cuerpo al mejor postor?

Esa es la gran pregunta que abordará esta nueva aventura a nuestra querida protagonista Serena Tsukino, una joven recién graduada de la preparatoria, lista para entrar a la universidad, pero con un gran problema que se cruza en su mente….Dinero, el sucio y vil dinero que hace sacar lo peor de todas las personas sólo por la ambición de poseerlo…¿Se dejará llevar por la cruel ambición para lograr su cometido?

_**Capítulo 1: Estafa**_

**-Serena Tsukino…Serena Tsukino…Serena Tsukino…no señorita, definitivamente usted no figura en ninguna de nuestras cuentas bancarias.-**Decía la ejecutiva de cuentas del Banco Black Moon

Serena: **Que? Esto debe ser un error señorita, puede checar otra vez? Mi contador me dijo que mis cuentas estaban al día, que todo marchaba sobre ruedas! No puede ser que usted me diga que no existe ninguna cuenta a mi nombre…a ver, revise una vez más…se escribe con T y luego con S TSukino y es con K de kilo…**

Ejecutiva: **Me está tratando de idiota? Por enésima vez…no existe ninguna cuenta en este banco a su nombre señorita TKSUKINO, no figura en ninguno de nuestros registros.**

Serena: **Pero ahora qué haré? Todos esos fondos estaban destinados para pagar la universidad una vez que me graduara de la preparatoria…era el dinero que me habían dejado mis padres antes de morir. Dígame que usted entiende mi situación señorita por favor! Ayúdeme…**

La mujer se compadeció ante el relato de aquella hermosa joven de cabellera dorada y azul mirar

Ejecutiva: **Está bien, acompáñeme por aquí por favor.**

Serena siguió a la ejecutiva al 10mo. Piso de las oficinas del Banco más prestigioso del País, el Black Moon. Cuando el asesor llegó, Serena no cabía del asombro al ver un piso totalmente lujoso, parecía el penthouse del hotel que había visitado en Miami, pues sí, Serena era una muchacha que poseía una inmensa fortuna, pero para hacer uso de ella sus padres estipularon que primero debía graduarse de la preparatoria y que todo el dinero de la familia Tsukino sería destinado para pagar la universidad más prestigiosa del país para que la muchacha pudiese surgir en la vida. Mientras eso ocurría, la única persona encargada de ese dinero era su Contador Rubeus Smith, que le daba una mesada bastante generosa para cubrir sus necesidades durante toda su adolescencia.

Ejecutiva: **Por aquí Señorita Tsukino. **(Dijo mientras abría las puertas enchapadas en oro de la oficina del dueño del banco, Diamante Black Moon, quien además era el CEO de las empresas Black Moon alrededor del mudo)

**-Gracias- **Dijo Serena cuando vio la placa que se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina, y con tímidos pasos entró por la enorme puerta siendo cerrada tras ella por la ejecutiva bancaria.

Diamante sin despegar sus ojos de los archivos que tenía sobre su escritorio dedicó unas palabras a la joven rubia

Diamante: **Molly me dijo que tenías un problema con unas cuentas, me podrías explicar con más detalle la situación?- **Dijo alzando la vista para ver a una mujer tímidamente parada frente al escritorio vestida sencillamente con una minifalda holgada blanca y una blusa de tirantes rosa con sandalias de tacón…hermosa, pensó, era la mujer más natural que había visto en su vida.

Serena: **Pues…sucede que mi contador se fue de vacaciones y yo necesito más dinero del que me dejó porque adelantaron los trámites de matrícula en la universidad, y bueno…pensé que como las cuentas son mías no habría problema en girar algo de dinero.**

Diamante: **Comprendo…pero el problema es que esas cuentas que tú dices no existen linda.**

Serena: **Que? Cómo que no existen? Si mis padres poseían una gran fortuna y Rubeus siempre fue el contador de mi padre, es más eran socios y él se encargaba de todo el dinero de su compañía, que por desgracia cerró cuando él murió.**

Diamante: **Rubeus?...Te refieres a Rubeus Smith?**

Serena: **Sí, usted lo conoce? Él es mi contador, de hecho él todos los meses me mostraba el estado de mis cuentas, mire **-Serena le extiende los archivos- **Estos son los estados de cuenta de los últimos 3 años.**

Diamante: **Ya veo linda…siento decirte esto pero estos estados de cuenta son falsificados, ese hombre, Rubeus, es un gran estafador que está prófugo de la justicia desde hace una semana, acaso no ves el noticiero?**

Serena no tenía palabras…¿Acaso el hombre tan sincero y amable que tanto le hablaba de su padre era tan vil como para haberle estafado sin dejarla con ningún centavo?

Serena: N**o puede ser…usted me está mintiendo…-**y unas lágrimas corrieron rápidamente por sus mejillas.

Diamante: **Veo que no viste las noticias…hace una semana descubrieron un gran fraude hecho por este sujeto hacia una compañía cosmética en Estado Unidos, luego descubrieron sus cuentas millonarias en las islas caimán y en algunos bancos de Suiza, este hombre tenía millones de euros repartidos por todo el mundo en diferentes cuentas bancaria con distintos nombres, es un falsificador profesional, es por eso que tú jamás lo sospechaste…**

Serena: **Pero ahora qué va a ser de mí? No tengo ni un solo centavo…cómo pagaré la universidad? De qué voy a vivir? Cómo voy a pagar mi departamento?**

Diamante: **Eres una muchacha acostumbrada a los lujos no es cierto? No lo dudo, no creo que Rubeus haya estafado a alguien de clase media ahora tu vida tomará otro rumbo, creo que deberías partir por buscar empleo.**

Serena: **Empleo?...pero…yo jamás he trabajado…No! Maldito Rubeus! Mi papá confió en ti….-**Y tomaba su rostro con ambas manos para llorar desconsoladamente.

Para Diamante no fue desapercibido el dolor que aquella rubia sentía en el corazón y se levantó de su sillón de cuero y caminó hasta la silla donde estaba sentada la rubia, se agacho para quedar a su altura y con sus manos secó algunas de sus lágrimas.

Diamante: **Debes ser valiente, no todo en esta vida es fácil…ya verás que saldrás adelante.**

Serena le dedicó una media sonrisa, y parándose bruscamente de su asiento se despidió amablemente del joven Black Moon y de dirigió al asesor para salir corriendo de aquel lujoso edificio…

**Pobre niña…sí que le tocará vivir muy malas experiencias…**pensó Diamante antes de volver a clavar su vista en los archivos que se encontraban en su escritorio.

_Espero les haya gustado el Primer Cap.! ;) _

_Quiero decirles que no actualizaré tan regularmente por mi escaso tiempo, pero sin lugar a ninguna duda esta historia SI tendrá un final, al igual que todas mis demás historias ^^._

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la y las que se tomen el tiempo de comentar ;)_

_***Diian Kou R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Desesperada**_

Serena corría por las calles de Tokio sin un rumbo fijo con los ojos vidriosos y con una profunda angustia en el corazón, hasta que de pronto divisó un pequeño parque muy lejos de su lugar de residencia en el cual vio que podía pensar un momento a solas y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

**-Hay no! Maldito, maldito, maldito! Rubeus! Espero que jamás aparezcas porque si lo llegas a hacer te juro que te castraré! Cómo te atreviste a llevarte todo mi dinero…qué haré! Dios ayúdame….-**

No se dio cuenta de cuantas horas había estado en silencio en aquel lugar hasta que vio que la luz poco a poco se alejaba dando paso a la oscuridad propia de la noche.

**-Debo irme a casa…se hizo tarde, nana podría preocuparse.-**

Y tomó un taxi que la dejó en la entrada del lujoso edificio en el cual residían las personas más influyentes de esa región del país.

**-Niña Serena! Por fin llega, me tenía sumamente preocupada…cómo le fue en el banco?- **Preguntó una angustiada Luna al ver el rostro desencajado de su niña.

**-Muy mal Luna, me han estafado…-**Y le lanza a los brazos de su nana a llorar amargamente.

Luna: **Pero cómo es eso? El Banco la estafó? Hay que denunciarlos!**

Serena: **No nana, el banco no fue…fue Rubeus…él nos engañó, era un estafador profesional, y cuando dijo que se iba de vacaciones realmente se iba porque estaba huyendo de la justicia…Aiii nana ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora? No tengo más dinero que el que hay en la caja fuerte, creo que con suerte nos alcanzará para sobrevivir este mes…y yo…ya no podré pagarte nana…y creo que tendré que mudarme…y trabajar….**

Luna: **Pero Niña Serena! Usted jamás ha trabajado!**

Serena: **Es por eso que me aterra tanto la idea de estar sola…y verme desprotegida, yo jamás pensé que esto llegaría a ocurrir, siempre creí que la fortuna de mis padres jamás se agotaría…**

Luna: **Y qué va a hacer con sus estudios universitarios? Si ya se matriculó no puede perder la matrícula, recuerde que ese siempre fue el sueño de sus padres.**

Serena: **Lo sé nana…pero cómo diablos voy a estudiar si no tengo ni una centavo para pagar la universidad!, mucho menos una carrera tan cara como derecho.**

Luna: **Niña Serena…usted puede logarlo…ya verá que cuando se gradúe podrá meter a prisión a ese tipo para que le devuelva todo su dinero…yo confío en sus capacidades.**

Serena: **Aiii mi nana…qué haría yo sin ti- **Y ambas se abrazan como cuando Serena era una niña y preguntaba por sus padres sabiendo que nunca más regresarían.

Al día siguiente Serena despertó un poco más animaba gracias a las palabras de su querida nana el día anterior, tomó una ducha de agua tibia, se sirvió desayuno pues su nana no vivía con ella en el dpto. y llegaba todos los días a las 10 de la mañana, pero ese día Serena se había despertado 2 horas antes y cuando se dirigió a la puerta para ir en busca de algún empleo…

**-Qué es esto? - **Dijo asombrada ante el aviso de embargo- **Que demonios es esto? Es una broma? Embargo! RUBEUS! -**Gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que los vecinos de los pisos de más abajo se espantaran.

**-Maldito! Ahora resulta que además de estafarme me dejaste llena de deudas! Dios qué haré…. OH ya sé. -**Y tomó su bolso y salió deprisa del edificio tomando su convertible gris para dirigirse al Banco Black Moon.

**-Buen día, en qué puedo Servirle?-**. Le dijo la ejecutiva de préstamos a Serena.

Serena: **Buen día…bueno, yo quería…eh…bueno…necesito un préstamo bancario.**-Dijo atolondradamente como vomitando las palabras de su boca.

Ejecutiva: **Sí, pero antes necesito algunos datos, podría llenar esta planilla por favor? **-Le dijo extendiéndole una hoja blanca llena de preguntas y de casilleros en blanco que tenía que rellenar con sus datos personales.

**-Listo. **Dijo Serena al terminar de llenar la hoja que más que una solicitud parecía una encuesta por lo extensa de ésta.

Ejecutiva: **Veamos…Señorita Tsukino no?**

Serena: **Sí.**

Ejecutiva: **Mmmm, Oh, lo lamento señorita Tsukino, pero nuestro Banco no puede hacerle el préstamo que usted requiere.**

Serena: **Pero por qué?**

Ejecutiva: **Bueno, lo que sucede es que usted no posee ningún bien que nos sirva de respaldo para hacerle el préstamo.**

Serena: **Como que no poseo ningún bien? Y mi Lamborghini? Y mi departamento?**

Ejecutiva: **Con respecto a esos bienes, me aparece aquí en el sistema que ambos están con una orden de embargo, por lo que no es posible utilizarlos de respaldo, una vez más lo siento señorita Tsukino, pero no podemos realizar el préstamo.**

A Serena se le cayó el mundo con esta última noticia, lo único que creía de ella era su amado Lamborghini murciélago gris, y resulta que se lo quitarían por las deudas que jamás pago el infeliz de Rubeus…En eso ella sin percatarse muy bien de lo que hacía comenzó a gritar desesperadamente en el banco y a insultar a la ejecutiva, se paró indignada de su asiento mientras que los guardias de seguridad la tomaban bruscamente de los brazos para sacarla del lugar a empujones.

**-Suéltenme! Déjenme! No ven que estoy desesperada! Que haré! Me voy a morir de hambre! ayuda! Estos hombres me están lastimando!**

La gente de banco ante tal espectáculo sólo podía observar atónita cómo aquella hermosa chica perdía los estribos con aquellos guardias y cómo la ejecutiva había quedado paralizada ante la reacción de la joven rubia…

Sin lugar a dudas Serena estaba desesperada…¿qué haría para conseguir dinero y seguir teniendo la vida que lujosamente antes llevaba?

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
